nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy
'Timothy ("Timmy") '''is a made vampire, formerly a human child. His relationship to Rashel Jordan is not specified in the novel; the author just mentions that he is a month younger than her. He first appears in the book ''Secret Vampire, although his background is explored in The Chosen. Appearance Timmy is described as a little boy, aged four, with "shiny" black hair, like Rashel, and "wide tilted blue eyes", with a "sweet smile". After being converted into a vampire, he retains his youthful appearance, despite actually being sixteen. Rashel also notes his "eyes weren't exactly a child's eyes. They were some strange and terrible combination of child and adult. There was too much knowledge in them". Personality The originally human Timmy appears no different than other children his age, although he is markedly "doubtful" and seemingly shy, due to his small size, and judging from comments spoken by Rashel and Hunter, he had a liking for ice cream (a tactic used by Hunter to lure Timmy to him). As a vampire, Timmy had been under the wing of Hunter for at least twelve years, and believes that "nobody cared about him", including Rashel. It is feasible that Hunter has been feeding Timmy the philosophy of being unloved by humans and the view of all humans being vermin. He also appears not to understand why Rashel rescues him later from the burning enclave house, kicking and biting at her out of fury, declaring his hatred for her and demanding to know why she would save him. History Prior Life At age four, Timmy attended a carnival with his best friend, Rashel, and her mother. Being younger than her, Timmy couldn't do all the things Rashel could at the complex play area, so Rashel told him to stay down on the ground level while she climbed up the spider web. However, when Rashel then turned and shouted for the boy, she got no reply; looking down, she discovered that Timmy was gone. She quickly went down the spider web to look around. When she came across a nearby tent, she noticed a man (in truth Hunter Redfern) inside, who appeared to be "eating" Timmy. Rashel screamed, attracting both Hunter's attention and her mother, who came to help her child. However, before Rashel's eyes, the red-haired man used telepathy to still Rashel's mother and snap the woman's neck, leaving her in a heap on the floor. Rashel ran, forgetting about Timmy, ultimately escaping Hunter's clutches. >Warning Rashel that he'd see her later, Hunter left, taking Timmy with him. When Rashel and the police returned to the tent, Timmy was gone and only her mother's body was found. ''Secret Vampire'' Timmy makes his first, but brief, appearance as a made vampire, changed by Hunter, in the novel Secret Vampire; he is noted by Poppy North as an unnamed guest at the summer solstice party hosted by Thierry Descouedres. ''The Chosen'' Timmy makes his final appearance in The Chosen; his background as a human is also revealed in this book. Rashel Jordan, now a seventeen year old vampire hunter as a result of what happened to Timmy and her mother, has discovered that girls are being kidnapped, presumably for a human slave trade. Rashel later learns, by infiltrating the slave ring, that the girls are actually being gathered for a blood feast to unify the most powerful made vampires in the Nightworld. Rashel allows herself to be kidnapped with the other girls in hopes to kill all the vampires responsible for the plan. John Quinn, one of the vampires organizing the operation, is discovered to be Rashel's soulmate, which causes him to abandon the operation and help Rashel rescue the girls. The couple confront the made vampires, Quinn threatening to report them to Hunter Redfern, his foster father and the head of the Night World Council, under the impression Hunter will not allow such illegal action. However their plan is thwarted when they find out that Hunter is in fact the leader of the entire agenda. Accompanying the Redfern elder is Lily and, to Rashel's horror, Timmy himself, whom Hunter reveals had been residing in Las Vegas. It is heavily implied that Hunter had changed Timmy, brainwashing him into thinking that Rashel did not love him, which is why she abandoned him; Timmy echoes Hunter's sentiment that all humans are vermin. Rashel tries desperately to convince Timmy otherwise but as she does she realizes that one of the kidnapped girls and fellow vampire hunters, Nyala, has doused the entire house with gasoline and is threatening to burn it down. As she does, Rashel grabs Timmy and flees from the house. Timmy resists the whole way, biting and clawing at Rashel, and crying. Once Quinn and Nyala are removed from the burning summer home, Timmy angrily asks Rashel "Why did you save me?!" Rashel replies, "Because My mom told me to look after you." Timmy and Nyala are taken aboard Hunter's boat by Quinn and Rashel, with the intention of bringing them to Circle Daybreak for healing and counseling. Trivia *Contrary to popular opinion, Timmy is never stated to be Rashel's younger brother. *Thus far, Timmy was the youngest human subjected to vampirism in the series. *It is never revealed why Hunter converted Timmy, especially as, at the time, Hunter already had an heir for his family: Quinn. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Made Vampires